Frosted Hope
by Crowned Knight
Summary: There is good, there is evil. Within this world everyone is allied to a side for the eternal war between the two. However, Jack Frost is the only person in history to be a completely neutral party. When the leaders learn of this it's a race to Jack and the winner will decide whether the world will bathe in light or drown in darkness. Post Apocalyptic AU Rated for violence


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians :P **

* * *

_Within this world there are good people, there are generous people, there are people who bring us hope, and there are people who try to bring happiness to others. However the world is not always so kind. Where there are generous people, there are greedy people to abuse the generous. Where there people to bring us hope, there are people who only wish to bring people down. Where there is good there is bad. Finally where there are people who wish to bring happiness, there are people who wish to bring nothing but anguish. No matter how far you go you will undoubtedly run into one of these extremes and if you're lucky you will avoid the bad. Not everyone will be so fortunate though and those people are the ones that the bad ones will try to break of everything._

_Not all hope is lost for these unfortunate souls though for there will always be people who are more than willing to lay their lives on the line in order to protect all that's good in this world. On the other hand, there will always be opposing forces which clash. When there are those who are willing to protect, there are also those who are willing to destroy. An endless struggle has been taking place within the world in order to tip the scales so evenly balanced that one factor will tip it in favor of the other and either bring the world to darkness or fill it with light. The only question that has plagued both sides is this, where is the tipping factor?_

* * *

"What are we doing here Manny?" A beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair that turned a more emerald shade as it reached her mid-back was fluttering around the room spoke to an unknown person. Without waiting for a response she began speaking out loud to nothing in particular. "A bicuspid in Venice, A lateral incisor in Manchester, a premolar in Seoul." Fluttering around the room, her opal colored wings caught the light flowing in to the room as she continued to name off teeth and places.

"Alright, mate, make this quick, yeah? I gotta be on the other side of the world soon." A noticeable Australian accent was heard as a tanned man with silver hair with a blue tint to it that seemed as though the wind had been blowing it back grouched out as he slouched down in a worn looking arm-chair.

"Jack Frost." A man with long white hair tied into a low ponytail spoke, his silver eyes glimmering as all those present reacted.

"What about that pain in my side?" The Australian man grumbled rubbing the sides of his head. Next to him the fluttering woman hovered for a minute and opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by whoever it was she was speaking to previously.

"Jack Frost? Have not heard name in long time! Not since he froze Bunny's задница!" A larger, much older man with a white beard and Russian accent bellowed before falling into a loud fit of laughter. The Australian man sitting across from him glared daggers at the laughing man.

"He did not freeze my… I dun even know what you just said, mate. Point is, Jack Frost is a pain in the arse so why are we talkin' about him?" The man, now known to be Bunny, was becoming angrier and angrier as the conversation continued on.

Off to the side was a short man with golden spikey hair that was just floating in mid-air. Upon closer examination it was seen that he had been sleeping. That is until the woman accidently bumped into him rousing him from his slumber. Two golden eyes blinked around curiously at the situation laid out before him.

"Ah Sandy! Nice to join land of living, yes?" The Russian was the first to notice the shorter man's awakening and immediately called out to him. 'Sandy' smiled back at the man before turning his attention to the white haired man as a question mark formed above his head in golden sand.

"Good evening Sandy, we were just speaking of Jack Frost." The man smiled and waved his hand in a form of greeting. Sandy narrowed his eyes, there wasn't a person alive who hadn't heard of Jack Frost. The boy had a reputation, not a very good one, that kept him well known throughout the lands. That along with his unique looks similar to the man in front of them and no one would forget a visit from the boy. "I was also about to tell you how he will become the next guardian."

All motion in the room ceased as four sets of unbelieving eyes turned towards the white haired man. He smiled back serenely seemingly unaffected by the stares he was receiving. Then, as though something had broken the trance the others seemed to be in, the commotion began with twice the intensity.

"JACK BLOODY FROST!? IT COULDN'T AH BEEN THE GROUND'OG!? I HATE 'IM AN I'D STILL BE MORE WILLIN' TA WORK WIT 'IM OVER JACK BLOODY FROST!" Bunny immediately let his discontent out into the open as his accent became thicker. He then began to pace around the room as though the sheer shock had sent adrenaline throughout his body.

The woman, on the other hand, seemed as though she were struck by cupid's arrow. Floating contently she visibly swooned at the mention of the boy's name and her eyes glassed over as she became lost in her thoughts.

"Ah-hah! Jack Frost! Who would've guessed!" The Russian man couldn't seem to hold in his laughter. He immediately began to turn on Bunny, finding the situation far to amusing. "Now you're favorite person will see you in action!"

At that Bunny's eyes flared in rage and he immediately began to rant at the uncaring Russia, who simply laughed all through his tirade.

Sandy seemed to be the only once unaffected by the news and was only a little curious. They had all ran into Jack Frost on occasion but while the other's experiences weren't very pleasant, Sandy had a sort of acquaintanceship with the boy. The only question plaguing his mind was this. Why Jack Frost? Why now? The boy had been alive for nearly 300 years, why was it important for him to join them now?

As if reading his mind the white haired man grinned at Sandy. "The reason why it is him is simple. He is the one we have been searching centuries for." At the stupefied looks he was given the man decided to elaborate. "You all knew that you were the chosen ones to protect the goodness in the world, correct? Our enemies knew that they would destroy everything in the world. Jack Frost… He is the only person alive that is completely unaligned with any side. After his first century we've kept a close eye on him and yet he still has yet to become aligned with either good or evil."

"That barmy brat is the tippin' factor!?" Bunny exploded, face turning a vibrant shade of red. "We might as well give Pitch the world!"

"Bunny! Jack isn't that bad!" The woman tried to defend the boy but at the incredulous look she received from the man she was quick to rectify her statement. "I mean, he's not evil bad. Besides we need him!"

"Need 'im!? That brat has been rubbin me the wrong way jus' ta see me lose my cool!" Bunny shouted back at the woman, uncaring as she shrunk back. "You're jus' infatuated with 'is teeth!"

Before she could respond the man in front of them interrupted. "Whether or not you like him is regardless at this point Bunnymund. What matters now is that we get him on our side before Pitch. Unless, you wish for the world to fall to evil and all humanity to be annihilated?" At Bunny's head tipping down in a submissive gesture the man gave a nod. "Good. Now then, what are you waiting for? You all have a new guardian to find. Be careful though he isn't well known for his friendly disposition towards us."

* * *

"Kill him!"

"Don't let him off easy!"

"You can do it, Lucky!"

Cheers and jeers all rose from an arena. The stands were filled with human-like creatures with only minor physical deformations. A few of them had a face that looked as though half of it was an animal and the other half was human. Others had scales going down random body parts and more than most of them looked to be as though they were once a tree due to the leafy hair and dark brown, branch-like appendages.

In the middle of the ring stood a man with a large muscular body but a considerably smaller head. The man had orange hair with an obviously receded hair line and bright viridian greed eyes. He was only wearing green pleated pants and no shoes, orange fur growing on the top of his feet and hands. Tattooed to the middle of his chest was a giant four-leaf clover and the words 'Lucky Leprechaun'.

The man was obviously soaking up the attention, flexing his muscles every moment and blowing kisses to all the people who only cheered louder.

Across from him stood a much more lithe man wearing a dark blue hooded bomber jacket with black fur lining the collar and cuffs, the hood pulled up to cover the man's face, with frost like designs creeping up the cuffs and below the collar. Dark gray pants, which slid under the gray knee high adventure boots, protected the boy from the abnormally cold weather in the arena. Finally there was a black gas mask covering his mouth and nose not allowing anyone to see any descript features on his face. The man was leaning casually on his Shepard's crook as he watched 'Lucky' entertain his crowd, obviously unaffected by the jeers directed his way.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lucky turned to the man, sending a malicious grin at him. "Alrigh'! Who wants ta see me put this brat in his place!?" The man, Lucky, had a very thick Irish accent in his voice but his question caused cheers to erupt from the stands as the audience began to stand up in order to see the expected carnage easier. Viridian eyes twinkled with ill-intent. "Sorry brat, but you should know better than ta mess with me. Don't you know who I am?"

The man didn't even seem to be listening to the boasting Irish man and seemed more interesting in toying with the crook in his hands. Lucky was obviously un-impressed with this.

With only a feral roar and the heightened level of cheering serving as a warning, Lucky charged towards the uninterested man. Just as the Irish man was about to let his fist slam into the man's face, a bone-chilling current of cold wind whipped into the arena freezing lucky in place. As the temperature dropped the man looked up to glare at the man with glowing ice blue eyes. He then thrust his Shepard's crook into the man's stomach, a pattern that resembled ice cracking immediately glowed an icy blue on the crook.

That was the only warning Lucky got before he was frozen solid, much to the horror of the audience. Soon enough shrieks of fear and horror filled the arena as the man sighed glancing around the entire arena as the people fled as fast as possible. He then tapped his crook on Lucky's frozen head, the ice immediately melting and allowing the man trapped within to sputter out confused accusations.

"I told you I wasn't interested in fighting, Leprechaun. I just wanted to come here and have a little fun." Two ice blue eyes glowed angrily underneath the black-furred hood.

"Hah! You should know by now that no one'll evah accept ya! Yer nothin' but bad luck and death. That's all ice does! It kills all life and ye expect us ta greet ya with open arms?! Keep holdin' that hope to yer grave Jack Frost!" Lucky sneered hatefully at the man cackling madly when he saw the sadness in his eyes. "Get used to it! Yer entire existence is a nuisance to everyone!"

Jack's eyes frosted over, the wind howling furiously behind him. He then launched himself into the air riding the currents far away from the still cackling Leprechaun. "That's right Frost! Run away like ye always do!"

Up above him Jack closed his eyes in anguish as his crook hummed comfortingly in his hand. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, no matter how he acted he'll always be nothing more than the Frosty death that everyone had come to fear.

Without any single destination in mind he allowed himself to follow the wind's current, what would it matter? No matter where he went they would reject him. Even the people who were thought to accept everyone had rejected him. Those damn guardians were nothing more than glorified peddlers. Bribing people with trinkets in order to gain their favor. He had heard stories of how they protected people from the darkness and saved those who were falling.

Jack couldn't help but scoff at the notion. If they were supposed to save people who fell then where were they when he hit rock bottom all those centuries ago? Where were they for her? Why hadn't they saved either of them?

"Guardians. Heh, guardians to who exactly?" Jack questioned out loud, unable to hide the bitterness from his voice. No one answered him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hiiii~! :3 For those of you who don't know me, and are for some reason reading this, my name's Knight~! **

**In all honesty the reason I wrote this story was cause I saw that picture of Jack on Zerochan and immediately a post apocalyptic scene with everyone being exposed to something giving them their powers was shoved into my head~! **

**I'm still working out the kinks on the others outfits all I know is that Bunny is gonna have a fur lined vest but other then that I'm kinda drawing a blank cause I want their clothes to look as though they're not in a paradise but that they had to struggle to survive. I'll get them down soon though~! **

** w w w . zerochan Xen **

**Artist**** there~! Cause without her pic this story wouldn't be here and my muse wouldn't have come back to me~! :3 I'm so happy happy happy~! Hehe~**

**Oh yeah, I can't write accents (_ _ |||) But no matter! 9 times outta 10 you'll read it with an accent regardless of whether or not you see any difference mostly cause you know what the voice is supposed to sound like.**

**And if no one's reading this then it was a pleasant chat to myself. ouo Win win situation either way~!**

**Btdubs lemme know if you see any mistakes. I'm working alone here and I don't notice things a lot of the times. **

**Kayyyy Byyeeeeeeee~! **


End file.
